Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of communication, in particular to a child's intelligent watch with a video call function and a help call function in an emergency.
Description of Related Arts
In recent years, wearable equipment, such as intelligent watches in the first place, have sprung up. The intelligent watches have call functions after being matched with smart phones, however, most intelligent watches do not have independent communication functions and have to be combined with smart phones to be used for calling, and the intelligent watches have a limitation while providing certain convenience for wearers. In addition, considering the safety of the juveniles in the school age stages, anti-lost bracelets appear in the market and can be used for real-time positioning, however, no other function can be achieved; in this way, although existing children's intelligent watches combine the call function with the anti-lost function to achieve more functions, certain limitations still exist.